La gata bajo la lluvia
by Lady Zukara Cullen Grey
Summary: Summary... Ya no podemos seguir viéndonos, lo siento pero lo nuestro fue casualidad- -Por favor ya no digas nada de verdad, la vida es así, tú te vas y yo me quedare aquí, mi suerte ya estaba echada nunca me meteré en tu matrimonio… pero si un día nos encontramos Invítame un café como cuando nos conocimosy hazme el amor.. Fic inspi en la canción "La gata bajo la lluva" Rocio D.
1. Capítulo 1

******Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es mi y esta inspirada en la canción " La gata bajo la lluvia" de Rocio Durcal**

* * *

**La gata bajo la lluvia**

**Summary**

_-**Ya no podemos seguir viéndonos, lo siento pero lo nuestro fue casualidad que ambos disfrutamos-**  
_

**_-Por favor ya no digas nada de verdad, la vida es así, tú te vas y yo me quedare aquí _****_y lo que más deseo es verte feliz y pero si es con ella, adelante no sabrás de mi, mi suerte ya estaba echada por mi parte yo no te buscare ni me meteré en tu matrimonio… pero si un día nos encontramos porque así lo quiere el destino solo te pediré un favor.-_**

**_-El que desees…-_**_  
_

**_-Invítame un café como cuando nos conocimos… y hazme el amor-_**

* * *

**Pov Bella**

**- Hola, Amor-**Dije al hombre que me daba la espalda, era obvio que podía reconocer esa espalda donde quiera, esa espalda que tantas veces mis manos habían recorrido y rasguñado con mis propias uñas-** no quiero molestar, solo quiero saludarte, si así tu me lo permites-**El se había girado velozmente haciendo que mi corazón comenzara a latir desenfrenadamente como cada que veía esos hermosos pozos esmeraldas que el tenia por ojitos… aunque viéndolo de esta manera el era simplemente hermoso, todo un dios griego bajado desde el Olimpo, con esa cabellera cobriza rebelde, esos pómulos marcados, con esos hombros anchos y brazos fuertes, el torso perfectamente marcado, esa cintura estrecha en donde muchas veces mis piernas se habían enroscado para que nuestros cuerpos se convirtieran en uno solo.

-**¿Bella?-**Logro decir el que había sido mi ángel con es voz aterciopelada que tanto me gustaba.

-**Hola Edward… Sé que me dijiste que nunca más volveríamos a encontramos y te juro que no he hecho nada para coincidir en este momento… al parecer fue el destino…-**Esta era la primera vez que lo veía después de tres años, tres años muy largos sin verlos sin saber de él, y ahora lo encontraba en el mismo bulevar en que siempre nos veíamos, donde pasamos muy bellos momentos, aquí mismo me dijo por primera vez que me amaba y que jamás me dejaría pero que equivocadas estaban sus palabras, yo había venido aquí para pensar que deseaba hacer de mi vida, estaba claro que deseaba encontrar nuevamente el amor , segura de eso no estaba pero sabía que podría lograrlo… Londres siendo una ciudad muy grande con millones de habitantes nunca mas volvería a verlo pero estaba completamente equivocada si el estaba ahí parado enfrente de mí.

**-Bella no es momento de que hablemos mi… mi…-**Tenia la palabra en la lengua, pero no lograba salir de sus labios-… aunque yo sabía que esa palabra era "mi esposa"- **Tanya está comprando unas cosas, no deseo que nos vea, puede malinterpretar las cosas, no quiero tener problemas con ella-**Su tono frío me helo hasta los huesos, el solamente se había comportado el ultimo día que estuvimos juntos.

-**Claro no quiero que tengas problemas, me voy… solo me queda decirte que te vaya bien, hasta pronto-**Me arce lo sufriente para darle un tierno y casto beso en la mejilla, pero también en donde se quedo una solitaria lagrima que había resbalado por mi mejilla y ahora se encontraba en la suya… claro me encantaría haber podido darle ese beso en los labios pero sabía que eso era prohibido el era un hombre casado.

Pase por su lado despidiéndome de él mentalmente esa era la única manera en la que podía hacerlo. Llegue casi corriendo a mi departamento el cual no quedaba muy lejos de donde había estado con el que fue y será mi angel, pensé que después de tanto tiempo el verlo ya no afectaría pero al parecer me equivoque como siempre lo hacía en esta vida.

**_Flashback_**

**_Tres años tras_**

_Estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podían el bulevar mas solitario que pudiera existir en esta ciudad por lo menos esa era la impresión que me daba no me faltaba mucho para llegar a la Universidad de Oxford, ubicada en Londres en donde ahora vivía, me había mudado hace poco para estudiar el segundo año de la licenciatura en Literatura Inglesa y que mejor que estudiarla en su lugar de origen había logrado conseguir una beca para estudiar hasta acá pero para mi desgracia me había quedado dormida acusa del cambio de horario al que mi cuerpo no se había acostumbrado aun, y por culpa de mi falta de sueño ahora llegaría tarde a mi primera clase… no se en qué momento mis pies decidieron complotar en mi contra para hacerme caer, sabía que en cualquier momento mi cara saludaría muy efusivamente al piso, y por inicia para que el saludo fuera más cordial puse las manos para que ellas recibieran el impacto, cerré los ojos, pero antes de que eso pasara unas fuertes… pero muy fuertes y grandes manos me detuvieron, lo cual estaba muy agradecida._

_-**¿Es un habito tuyo caerte de ese modo*?-**Pregunto el hombre detrás de mío con una melodiosa y aterciopelada voz.. que tenia aun sus manos al contorno de mi cintura._

_-**Por lo regular mis pies hacen complot contra mí, así que si ya es un hábito, pero lo que no lo es, es el que alguien me detenga de ese incidente-**admití con un poco de vergüenza._

_-**Entonces me encargare que eso no mas pase, porque siempre estaré para atraparte-**Pero que atrevido era ese tipo que tan solo unos segundos de que nuestros caminos se cruzaran, me solté de su agarre para poder verlo y decirlo en sus cara, pero me arrepentí de hacerlo porque me quede sin habla ante semejante hombre, tenía una cabellera extrañamente cobriza, unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas, unas cejas perfectamente cuidadas del mismo tono extraño que su cabello y unas facciones tan varoniles en su rostro pero sobre todo unos labios carnosos no exagerados simplemente apetecibles en forma de una sonrisa poricida que dejaba ver lo blanco de sus dientes, era de hombros anchos y cintura pequeña pero con unas largas piernas fácilmente podría medir un metro noventa en cambio yo era tan pequeña a su lado-**Me Llamo Edward Cullen-**Dijo sacándome de mi aturdimiento._

_-**Isa…Isa..Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que solo me digan Bella-**Dios no puedo creer que haya tartamudeado enfrente de semejante adonis._

_-**Mucho gusto Bella, si me permites me gustaría invitarte un café, hay un Starbucks a media cuadra-**Me pidió haciendo ojos de perrito, esto es increíble llevamos segundos de conocernos y ya me invito un café… moría de las ganas de decirle que si pero si resultaba ser un asesino en serie, o un violador…. (Bueno no me importaría mucho si fuera un violador, es mas creía que el al final el que terminaría violado seria el…. Ya concéntrate Isabella), o peor aun podría ser un traficante de personas… No no eso si asustaba.._

_-**Me encantaría aceptar pero tengo clases de hecho si me apresuro puedo llegar a la primera hora-**Dije tratando de excusarme._

_-**Oh eso es una lástima pero si quieres te puedo acompañar… solo quiero cerciorarme de que no tropieces de nuevo y llegues sana y salva-**bueno eso es más factible el que caminamos por la calle a la luz del día._

_-**Claro si eso no influye en algo que tengas que hacer-**Comencé a de nuevo a caminar y el instantáneamente me siguió sin decir nada más._

_-**Por supuesto que no, nada es más importante que asegurarme que una bella y hermosa dama llegue completita a su destino-**Dijo mientras caminaba a un lado mío, yo simplemente estaba feliz que alguien como el tan guapo caminara a mi lado, eso sí que era increíble porque yo simplemente no era muy agraciada que digamos, era bastante común, pelos y ojos color cafés, estatura baja, dos pies izquierdos, tenía bastantes curvas se podría decir que una guitarra y yo éramos muy parecidas._

_Durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo nada simplemente caminábamos disfrutando de la compañía del otro, aunque debe reconocer que cada que su mano rozaba la mía, una corriente eléctrica se esparcía por todo mi ser, haciendo que en mi vientre de dieran cosquillitas._

_-**Bueno ya hemos llegamos, creo que llego el momento del Adiós-**Dije en tono muy triste, realmente yo no deseaba decirle adiós pero sabía que era inevitable._

_-**A mi no me gustaría que nos dijéramos adiós, mejor dime a qué hora terminan tus clases-**Era verdad lo que estaba diciendo el no quería que nos despidiéramos, quería que nos seguiremos viendo…_

_-**Pues todos los días salgo a las dos y media…-**_

**_-Perfecto a esa hora nos vemos-_**_me interrumpió, me dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual logro que mi corazón latiera frenéticamente, el se fue dejándome aturdida llevando mis mano a donde él había depositado el beso, me quede viendo por donde él se había ido, simplemente estaba flotando en una nube, no sé cuantos segundo, minutos e incluso horas…. Demonios definitivamente ya había perdido la primera clase…_

**_End Flashback _**

Ese día como lo había dicho, el me esperaba afuera de la universidad para invitarme ese café, y ahí comenzó nuestra amistad o por lo menos yo creía que era amistad, pero un día eso cambio eso.

**FlashBack**

_-**Bella… Tengo algo muy importante que decirte…-**estaba muy nervioso… seguramente me dirá que ya ha pedido bastante tiempo conmigo, que tiene mejores cosas que hacer… todo mi ser temblaba de miedo ante aquello que Edward me diría._

_-**Anda Edward ve al grano, no deseo que sigas perdiendo tu tiempo y gastando tu saliva-**Mi voz estaba rota y triste sabiendo que en cualquier momento el se marcharía y me dejaría con un enorme vacío en el pecho, ante su rechazo, y la única razón lógica a eso era que yo estaba totalmente enamorada de él desde el primer momento en que lo vi, y me fue conquistando mas con su caballerosidad, sus detalles, la forma que tenia de hablar de las personas especialmente de las mujeres no es que fuera el un mujeriego sino que nos alagaba en forma general diciendo que el hombre jamás podría vivir sin una mujer a su lado y una infinidad de palabras hermosas pero obviamente el era muchísimo más hermoso con ese porte de Caballero Ingles._

_-**Me he dado cuenta que cuando estoy contigo…-**O no esas palabras… el me he dado cuenta que no vales nada-**No querida no llores… eso es lo que menos quiero- **Malditas lagrimas traicioneras, lo que menos deseaba era que el se diera cuenta lo mucho que me afectaba o me afectaría su adiós._

_-**No te preocupes entre más pronto nos despidamos, será mejor para los dos….-**Ahora estaba llorando a mares… tenia la mirada en el suelo porque no resistirá ver en su mirada la realidad de sus palabras… De pronto sentí algo mucho más cálido que mis escandalosas lágrimas._

_-**Mi hermosa Bella, no entiendo por qué dices que me quiero despedir de ti, si lo que más quiero en este mundo es estar a tu lado para toda la vida y si se puede a largo de toda la eternidad-**El ya había terminado de secar todas mis lagrimas con sus labios… un momento que había dicho… que desea estar conmigo… seguramente como amigo,, si personas como él nunca tienen ni mantiene relaciones románticas con personas como yo-**Bella yo te amo, eres lo más lindo que la vida me ha dado y jamás quiero separarme de ti-**yo solo me quede viendo sus hermoso ojos dando me cuenta de que lo que me decía era verdad_

_-**Yo también te amo-**Le dije y en ese mismo momento el junto nuestro labios regalándome mi primer beso de amor…._

**_End Flashback._**

Ahora me doy cuenta que de él no me había propuesto nunca el ser su novia o su esposa, solo me había dicho que me "amaba" y yo por tonta le había creído todas y cada una de las palabras que salían de sus labios pero nunca mas no permitiría que su recuerdo arruinara mi futuro ya no, ya era momento de que lo olvidara que lo sacara de mi mente, que al fin lo dejara ser libre con la mujer él había elegido para pasar toda la vida y la eternidad a su lado.

**Flashback**

_Nos besamos no se cuanto tiempo, pero ambos estábamos felices o eso creía, y justamente aquí en donde nos conocimos. Mi corazón daba pulsaciones de las que mi cuerpo podía soportar, yo estaba simplemente feliz por lo que Edward me había dicho, sé que no llevábamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos pero yo ya lo amaba con locura y el saber que el también me hacia la mujer más feliz de esta tierra que digo de la tierra sino del universo entero, cuando nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire me di cuenta que ya faltaba poco par que oscureciera._

_-**Ed creo que será mejor que ya nos vayamos o nos agarrara la noche y el frio aquí-**Dije abrazándome a él a pesar que estábamos en primavera ya sentía que en cualquier momento moriría de hipertermia._

_-**Claro amor- **pensé que ya nos iríamos pero el me detuvo y me volvió a besar pero esta vez de una manera diferente, ya no era tan tierna como los anteriores este beso estaba lleno de pasión, de deseo pero sobretodo injurioso… espero injurioso es una palabra?.. Bueno pero de lo que si estaba segura de que estaba lleno de lujuria… el mordió mi labio inferior para pedir permiso e invadir con sus labios más adentro de los míos, gustosamente se lo di, logrando que su lengua y la mía danzaran a un mismo ritmo apresurado, deseoso de llegar más allá lo que conocíamos uno del otro-**Ya se me ha ocurrido algo para que no padezca frio esta noche-**En ese momento aproveche para recuperar un poco la respiración, ya que ese beso me había me había quitado por completo, mientras yo trataba de recordar que debía respirar, Edward besaba mi cuello de manera exquisita la cual me había soltar extraños jadeos…_

**_-Edward pa… pa..ra-_**_Logre decir el se alejo lo sufriente para que lo viera a la cara-**¿No esperaras que por la declaración de amo de hace un momento voy corriendo a meterme a tu cama?-**Le dije en tono que podría pasar por serio y me miro desconcertado-**Mejor tu mete en la mía que dices-**Le volvía besar el al principio no me respondió el beso hasta que su mente reacciona por lo que le había dicho, nos besamos por un momento hasta que lo corto y me tomo de la mano para echarnos a correr rumbo a mi departamento en el cual también habíamos pasado tiempo de calidad juntos viendo películas o simplemente platicando de banalidades disfrutando de nuestra compañía._

_Nos volvimos a besar dentro del elevador y volvimos a correr cuando este abrió sus puertas, desesperadamente busque mis llaves dentro de mis bolsillos…justo en este momento querían jugar a las escondidas y para mi mala suerte ellas iban ganando…, una vez que las encontré trate de abrir la puerta pero justo antes de que esta se abriera algo o mejor dicho alguien me tenia acorralada entre la puerta y su cuerpo, haciendo que lo sintiera todo, Dios que grande era… un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda haciéndome soltar un leve pero audible gemido. Bueno y como no gemir cuando un gran bulto se restriega en mi trasero._

_En el mismo momento en que abrí la puerta Edward me giro para quedar de frente a él para besarme con urgencia y desesperación nos adentramos a departamento Edward cerró la puerta con su pie para que nuestras bocas no separan, llego sus manos a donde mi espalda baja muy baja para acercarme más a él y si hace un momento cuando lo había sentido en mi trasero me hizo gemir en este momento tenía una cascada entre mis piernas por sentirlo entre mi bajo vientre, en un ágil movimiento Edward me alzo lo suficiente para enredara mis piernas en su estrecha cadera… cuando nos ansiosos sexos se rozaron un por encima de la tela ambos gemimos de desesperación y nuestras bocas se buscaron ansiosas, Edward comenzó a caminar yo supuse que iremos a mi habitación pero me equivoque cuando sentí que mi espalda chocaba con algo duro y frio, seguramente había sido la pared de la sala o la puerta de mi habitación realmente no me importaba mucho…Sentía como una de las manos de Edward recorrían una de mis piernas, subiendo y bajando la alrededor de esta, no sé cómo se las ingenio para meter esa mano dentro de mi pantalón de mezclilla llegando a esa arte de mi anatomía que tanto necesitaba de atención.. Paso toda su mano por mi sexo haciendo que temblara de pura excitación._

_-**Oh Bella estas tan mojada y solo es por mi-**Dijo en mi oído después yo solo di una gran suspiro al sentir como su manos se ponía a jugara con mis labios íntimos, grite cuando dio un pellizco a mi hinchado y ansioso clítoris. Iba protestar en el momento en que saco su mano pero subirla y meterla ahora dentro de mi blusa acariciando mi vientre pero no se detuvo ahí sino que siguió subiendo hasta llegar a mis pechos los cuales acaricio por encía sujetador y mientras hacía eso el no dejaba de restregar su gran erección a mi sexo aun por encima de la estorbosa tela._

_-**Oh Edward necesito sentir tu piel contra la mía y con tanta prenda es imposible-** Logre decir ente gemido y jadeos… al parecer su necesidad era tan fuerte como la mía porque enseguida comenzó a caminar seguramente ahora si con dirección a la habitación, una vez dentro me bajo de él, así que cuando estuve de pie me miro a los ojos los cuales habían dejado de ser verdes para tornarse negros como la noche._

_-**Bella yo se que lo de hace un momento fue un arranque de pasión, pero te deseo tanto que si en este momento tu te has arrepentido lo entenderé-**Dijo con una voz muy roca una voz que nunca había escuchado, puse un dedo entre sus labios no quería que se arrepintiera de lo hace un momento_

_-**Que te hace pensar eso… simplemente te amo y quiero ser tuya y de nadie más-**Dicho esto me volvió a besar llevo sus manos al dobladillo de mi blusa yo solo alce las manos para que el la quitara, una vez que estuve sin blusa lleve mis manos para cubarme pero Edward me las detuvo._

_-**No te cubras, eres simplemente hermosa-**Dijo para volverme a besar… ahora era mi turno de quitarle una prenda a el así que lleve a mis manos al los primeros botones de su camisa y los comencé a desabrochar .. Cuando al fin termine se la quite para dejarle su torso desnudo, nunca lo había visto así pero muchas veces me lo llegue a imaginar ahora sé que mi imaginación no es nada comparada con la realidad. Nos tocamos y acariciamos por un rato hasta que fue el turno de quitarnos los pantalones… no pude no morderme le labio cuando lo vi solo en bóxer negro que ya le quedaban bastante justos por la gloriosa erección que estaba ahí presentes…_

_-**Te gusta lo que vez-**Edward me había cachado mientras observaba su miembro muy erecto-**Tanto como a mí-** justo en ese momento de di cuenta que yo también solo estaba en ropa interior azul con manchitas rosas, se sonroje furiosamente porque seguramente pensaría que aun soy pequeña niña que no se atreve a usar lencería provocativa como el resto de las mujeres maduras.-**a te he dicho lo mucho que me gustas cuando te sonrojas-**Alzo mi rostro que había bajado acusa de mis mejillas de mi sonrojo. Nuevamente volvió a acercar nuestros cuerpos solo que en esta ocasión el desabrocho el sostén dejándome ahora completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba, me tomo en brazos al estilo de novia y me deposito en la cama con mucho cuidado como si temiera que me fuera a romper en cualquier momento se coloco encima de mi... pero se aseguro de que yo no sintiera todo su peso pero el solo hecho de estar debajo de él sintiendo como nuestros pechos se rozaban me provocaba un desconocido calor ente mis piernas bueno no tan desconocido creo que ya nos habían presentado cuando estábamos en la sala y Edward me tenía sobre la pared… al parecer Edward leyó mi mente porque volvió a llevar una de sus manos a mi sexo para quitarme la única prenda que me separa de la desnudez total y en cuestión de milisegundos Edward estaba haciendo que volviera gemir como loca cuando introdujo uno de sus lardos dedos en mi… el me callo con su boca hasta que ambos tuvimos que volver a tomar oxigeno pero ni aun si sus labios se separaron de mi piel, el siguió besando mis cuello asiendo que soltara un fuerte gemido en cuanto el me mordió cerca la yugular seguramente mañana tendría una gran moretón pero eso era lo que menos me importaba, el siguió su recorrido por mi clavícula hasta llegar al valle de mis senos los cuales miro por un gran rato._

_-**Yo que no muy grandes…-**_

**_-Son perfectos, hechos justamente a la medida-_**_tenia ahora si otra mano en uno mis pechos lo comenzó a caricia y a masajee, sin pensarlo mas su boca comenzó a besar y morder el otro, en este momento todo pensamiento coherente se había ido a la mierda… Me sobresalte cuando el lugar de un dedo ahora tenía dos entrando y saliendo de mi, _

**_-Aahh, Edward, no puedo más te necesito dentro de mi_****- **_algo que no sabía que era se comenzaba a llenar dentro de mí y sentí que si no lo liberaba iba a explotar pero quería explotar cuando él estuviera en mi._

_El saco sus dedos para quitarse el bóxer, y justamente como lo había dicho mi imaginación era nada comparada con la realidad, era tan grande y de un grosor increíble que temía que no fuera a caber dentro de mí, además de veía tan firme y duro pero estaba segura que sería igual de suave como el resto de su piel…Edward estaba posicionándose en mi entrada, me sentía morir cuando mi carne sensible rozo la suya_

_-**Bella no puedo… no traigo ningún preservativo conmigo-**El iba alejarse pero no se lo permite ya que enrede mi piernas._

_-**No te preocupes eso no será necesario… yo tomo la píldora para regular mi periodo-**Era un poco vergonzoso que supiera que era muy irregular._

_-**Ok ¿entonces estás segura?-**Me pregunto nuevamente _

_-**Completamente segura de que quiero que seas el primero-**Bese sus labio para eliminar rastro de dudas._

_-**Te amo… seré muy cuidadoso, pero si te lastimo más de lo debido me lo dirás inmediatamente-**No le respondo solo asentí, quería estar pendiente de todo, el fue entrando muy lentamente en mi.. Esta sensación era única, simplemente lo más placentero que puede sentir, el de detuvo y salió un poco para adentrarse con un poco mas de fuerza lo cual hizo que me doliera, gemí de dolor cuando tomo mi virginidad-**Lo siento mucho, perdóname no quiera causarte…-**Se estaba saliendo de mi pero se lo impedí el dolor ya estaba pasando-_

_-**No solo espera un segundo, el dolor ya está pasando-**él se quedo quieto esperando a que mi cuero se acostumbrara al de él, efectivamente el dolor se fue dejando solo placer comencé a mover mis caderas dándole a entender que ya necesitaba con urgencia que se moviera._

_-_**_Ed ya paso el dolor necesito que te muevas-_**_le pedí, el inmediatamente lo hizo primero el vaivén fue muy lento, el quería que disfrutáramos del momento en que por primera vez nuestro cuerpos se unían en uno solo_

_** -Edward ma…asss rapiii…iido ma…sss fuerr..rrte aahh**__- __volví a pedir y él como todo un caballero me obedeció porque llevo sus manos hasta mi cintura para levantarlas permitiendo que su miembro entrara con esto las estocadas se hicieron mas rudas y más rápidas **-**_**_Oo..ohh sii…ii Ed..ddw..ward, ya … no.. Aguanto… masssss_****_-_**_ Cualquier momento sentía que explotaría de placer y por eso me sostenía a las sabanas buscando un poco de apoyo, nuestras embestidas tomaron un ritmo tan salvaje y lo sentía tan adentro que me juraría que lo tenía hasta la garganta._

_ -_**_Oh Bella eres tan estrecha, siento que no podre más… vente conmigo lleguemos juntos _****_–_****_ no lo soporte mas y me deje llevar a donde él quisiera._**

_**-Ed..ddw..ward-**__grite cuando mi sexo se cernió alrededor del miembro de Edward mandado grandes olas de placer por todo mi cuerpo, conociendo así lo que era un orgasmo__.._

_-_**_Be…eell….lllla_**_- __Grito al mismo tiempo que se corrió fuerte mente dentro de mí, haciendo que mi orgasmo se largara aun mas, definitivamente no había nada mejor que su semilla caliente y palpitante en mi interior, de derrumbo sobre mí, no me importo que tener que cargar si peso mientras nuestras respiraciones se controlaban yo me dedique a caricia su cabello delatándome de lo sedoso que era, este hombre no podía ser mas perfecto_

_-**Wow esta noche ha sido increíble-**Dijo mientras levanta nuevamente la cabeza para darme un tierno beso._

_-**Si ha sido maravillosa-**Dije en un suspiro porque el nuevamente besa mi cuello, y su miembro iba nuevamente cobrando vida dentro de mi._

_-**Aah. -**Dije ante la sensación de sentir como creía cada vez más y mas…_

_-**Y lo mejor es que la noche apenas comienza-**Salio completo de mi para introducirse velozmente…. Dios me sentía cansada como era posible que tuviera ganas de más… _

**_End Flashback_**

Esa había sido nuestra primera noche juntos y claro que no fue la única, gracias a Edward me volvía tan desinhibida en el tema del sexo lo hicimos por todos los lugares posibles dentro y fuera de este departamento, y en todas las posiciones que se nos ocurrieron.. mi vida era feliz estudiaba lo que más me gustaba, vivía en una ciudad hermosa y tenia al amor de mi vida…. Bueno hasta que el me dejo.

**_Flashback_**

_Edward había estado muy raro estos últimos días, ya teníamos varios meses en los que compartíamos mas que la cama al dormir y por esa razón yo pienso que ya somos novios, a él no le gusta cómo ve los demás hombre, al igual que odiaba como las zorras que lo veía casi lo violaban con la mirada…_

_Mire por quinta vez la hora en mi celular, Edward estaba retrasado por una hora, nos habíamos quedado de ver en el mismo bulevar de siempre, él quería hablar conmigo, lo más probable era que me pidiera matrimonio, mire el cielo y me di cuenta que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover, pero yo tenía fe en que Edward llegara antes._

_-**Isabella perdona mi tardanza-**Dijo una voz muy fría y seca a mis espaldas, el nunca me hablaba asi,_

_-**Amor que bueno que llegas, me estaba empezando a preocupar-**Me levante de la banca en donde estaba sentada para ir a dale un besito._

_-**Bella no, necesito hablar contigo-**el tono de su voz no cambio en lo más mínimo y su rostro se veía sin expresión alguna._

_-**Edward que pasa me estas asustando-**Dije en un hilo de voz._

_-**Ya no podemos seguir viéndonos, lo siento pero lo nuestros solo fue casualidad que ambos disfrutamos-**Sus palabras me herían en los más profundo_

_-**Pero que estás diciendo?...-**_

**_-NO me hagas repetirlo una vez más…-_**_Me interrumpió_

**_-Dime hice algo mal?.. Porque si es así yo puedo arreglarlo-_**

**_-No Isabella ya lo nuestro termino no podemos hacer nada… yo me voy a casar en dos semanas, y no pienso traicionarla contigo ni con nadie… lamento que lo nuestro se haya ido más lejos…-_**_ en eso las primeras gotas de la lluvia comenzaron hacer presencia._

**_-Por favor ya no digas nada de verdad, la vida es así, tú te vas y yo me quedare aquí… si vez una lagrima disculpa no es mi intención hacerte sentir culpable de lo yo soy culpable-_**_Luche con todas mis fuerza el que él no notara lo mucho me dolía no valía la pena que me humillara por alguien que no me amaba y que solo había jugado a su antojo con mi sentimientos_

**_-No también soy culpable porque nunca cumpliré lo que te prometí…-_**_Puse un dedo en sus labios_

**_-Shh NO digas mas, por favor solo quiero decirte que te amo y lo que más deseo es verte feliz y pero si es con ella, adelante no sabrás de mi, mi suerte ya estaba echada por mi parte yo no te buscare ni me meteré en tu matrimonio… pero si un día nos encontramos porque así lo quiere el destino solo te pediré un favor.-_**

**_-El que desees…-_**_La lluvia se hizo más intensa y a estas alturas ambos estábamos más que empapados_

**_-Invítame un café como cuando nos conocimos… y hazme el amor-_**_Su mirada era de sorpresa, pero de inmediato volvió a si postura seria._

_-**Solo espero que nunca nos volvamos a ver de nuevo-**Dijo eso y se fue, dejándome ahí en la lluvia llorando de tristeza…. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi…_

**_End Flashback_**

Lo último que le había dicho resonaba en mi cabeza "**_Invítame un café como cuando nos conocimos… y hazme el amor" _**nos habíamos vuelto a ver y no porque alguno de los dos quesera sino porque el destino así lo había escrito, ahora lo interrogante el cumpliría lo que le pedí esa noche que me dejo….No claro estaba él lo había dicho claro que pensaba serle fiel a su mujer.. Ese recuerdo era muy triste seguramente el más triste y más amargo de mi existencia… pero ya era hora en que yo siguiera con mi vida como él lo había hecho, total nada perdía.

Me levante del sofá para ir a mi habitación necesitaba descansar y después de toda la tarde estar recordando lo que mas deseaba era dormir para olvídame de lo sucedido hoy, mañana tenía una estar a primera hora para entregar unos documentos muy importantes en la Editorial Midnight Sun en la que trabaja y era Editora en Jefe… pero antes de que llegara a mi habitación tocaron la puerta… me fije en la hora ya era un poco tarde para que alguien anduviera de visitador.

-**Que haces aquí-**Pregunte muy sorprendía.

-**Pues vengo a cumplir lo último que me pediste aquella noche….**

**FIN Alternativo o ¿la seguimos?**

* * *

***Frase de la película Encantada de Disney**

**Hola y pues aquí una nueva historia en la que ustedes decidirán si desean tener un final alternativo quieren un poco mas... y no claro que no me olvidado del fic ¡Que ganas no verte nunca mas! también pronto tendrás noticias del desenlace ...**

**Besos Lady Zukara Cullen.. no olviden pasar por las otras historias... **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los personjes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... **

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

-**Que haces aquí-**Pregunte muy sorprendía.

-**Pues vengo a cumplir lo último que me pediste aquella noche-**El había regresado para cumplir con la única promesa que dijo que nunca cumpliría. "**_No pienso traicionarla contigo ni con nadie". _**Por lo visto el había cambiado de opinión porque estaba aquí parado el umbral de la puerta del departamento que fue testigo de las innumerables ocasiones que nos amamos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, vestido con una camisa y pantalones negros ambos increíblemente ajustados dejando muy poco a la imaginación de como su era su esculpido cuerpo claro que yo a lo había visto-**Oh es que tu ya lo olvidaste, porque de ser así mejor me voy-**Como iba a olvidarlo si esa promesa me atormentas desde que llegue esta tarde a mi departamento.

-**No claro que no lo he olvidado, de hecho hace unos instantes lo esta recordando y pensé que el que se había olvidado de esa promesa habías sido tu-**Confesé sin pensar mucho en las cosas.

-**Claro que no... Quiero cumplir por lo menos una de todas la promesas que te hice… bueno aunque realmente voy a cumplir dos-**

-**¿Dos?-**Pregunte muy confundida, yo solo le había pedido una que incluían dos actos pero eso no significaba que me fuerana dos promesas o ¿Sí?

**-Sí la otra la sigo cumpliendo nunca he dejado de amarte y nunca lo dejare de hacer-**Puso una de sus grandes manos en mi mejilla para transmitirme toda su calidez, no medí cuenta en qué momento se había agachado un poco para que estuviéramos la misma altura y así ambos pudiéramos ver nuestros ojos, simplemente me perdí en la hermosura de sus ojitos verdes. Deseaba entender lo que me había dicho, no se supone que si me amaba nunca se hubiera casado con ella sino conmigo… entonces porque se caso.

-**Pero si es cierto que aun me ama… ¿porque te casaste con ella y me dejaste aquella noche?-**El sentó y en su mirada se mostraba sorprendido por lo que la acaba de preguntar o era que otra vez me estaba mintiendo.

-**Me case por ella porque creí que la amaba… pero no lo que vi en ella fue su belleza que me cegó y creí amarla pero no, nunca lo he hecho y no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de eso, te juro que me divorciare para poder estar contigo mi Bella… porque no hay día en que no recuerde tu hermoso rostro, el brillo de tus ojitos cuando estas feliz, tu risa angelical, tus labios unidos a los míos-**Dicho eso me beso… cuantos años habían pasado desde que la última vez que me había besado, pero al fin el regresaba a mí y esta vez para siempre.. con forme pasaron los segundo el beso se fue elevando de nivel hasta convertirse en un beso lleno de deseo y necesidad uno por el otro.

-**Bella si continuamos.. solo podre cumplir con la segunda parte de la promesa…-**Teníamos nuestras frentes unidas ambos con la respiración entrecortada, el mantenía sus ojos cerrados seguramente para retomar su autocontrol o por lo menos lo poco que le quedaba dentro de él-**Y me quiero hacer las cosas correctamente o por lo menos una vez-**

**-¿Y si yo te pidiera continuar?-**Le pregunte con la voz roca de tanta excitación que me embargaba.

-**Yo te pediría de favor que hiciéramos las cosas bien… **

**-aunque esto sea prohibido-**Lo interrumpí y el sabia que esto era totalmente cierto él seguía siendo un hombre casado, un hombre que le pertenecía a otra mujer y que mío nunca será… aunque lo tendría por momento… en pequeños instantes en lo que me dedicaría a hacerlo feliz.

-**Si, pero aunque sea prohibido, hagámoslo bien y mientras estemos juntos.. Justo como ahora no debemos denigrar nuestro amor porque es puro y limpio-**Me volvió a besar esta vez con una ternura y amor infinitos-**Muy bien ahora que ya hemos quedado de acuerdo mañana paso por ti como a las cinco aquí en tu departamento-**Me dio un casto beso y se fue no sin antes darle una linda sonrisa y simplemente me quede en estado de sin habla solo asentí cuando lo dijo, pero sobre todo lo vi desaparecer entre las puertas del elevador… El me amaba, nunca lo habida dejado de hacer.. y por fin mañana volveríamos a estar juntos en todos y cada uno de los sentido… cerré la puerta y me recargue en ella y solté todo el aire que había estado contenido desde que se despidió de mi… él deseaba formar una familia conmigo el iba a separase de su esposa por mi… pero y si tenia algún hijo con ella por mi culpa él lo abandonaría y eso era algo que no me permitiría por más que yo lo amara así que antes tendría que investigar si el los tenía o no…por ahora no me mortificaría por eso, estoy segura de que si tiene un hijo nunca lo abandonaría siempre estaría pendiente de él.

Me fui a dormir una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la felicidad que sentía y dormí con como en años no había logrado.

El día se me había pasado extremadamente rápido cuando me di cuenta ya era las cuatro de la tarde, creo que ni siquiera había comido de los nervios, la ansiedad y el temor que sentía en sé momento.. si tenía temor de que Edward no llegara como lo había dicho, y que fuera mentira todo lo que me había dicho la noche anterior, temía que todo hubiera sido producto de mi imaginación. Había llegado justamente a las cuatro y media a mi casa, sabía que hacer un milagro para que pudiera estar lista en tan solo media hora… me bañe, me cambie y me arregle en tan solo quince minutos no tenía ni la más minina idea de cómo lo había logrado pero ya estaba completamente lista para cuando llegara Edward solo tomara mi bolso… Edward se había retrasado ya era las cinco con veinte minutos… ya tenía veinte minutos esperándolo, no sé porque me llego el recuerdo del día que me dejo en aquel bulevar, el había llegado tarde como hoy solo para decirme que se iba a casar… la diferencia en esta ocasión era que el ya estaba casado, lo más probable era que había pensando mejor las cosas y no traicionaría a su mujer como hace tres años lo había dicho….Cuando sono el timbre de la puerta mi corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad de que el había regresado, el volvía a mi como lo prometió.

-**Disculpa la demora, pero tuve una muy fuerte discusión con Tanya, al parecer no le agrado mucho la idea de que le pidiera el divorcio-**Había escuchado bien, el ya le había pedido el divorcio.

-**¿Qué? ¿Tú hiciste qué?-**No pensé las palabras estas simplemente salieron de mi boca como si tuvieran voluntad propia.

-**Lo que has escuchado mi vida, que hoy le he pedido el divorcio a Tanya para que tu y yo podamos ser felices sin tener que ocultarnos-**Me beso de la manera más exquisita que un hombre puede besar a una mujer.

-**Edward antes de que salgamos quiero preguntarte algo-**Después de lo que me dijera nuestra relación cambiaria para bien o para mal, pero definitivamente cambiaria.

-**Claro dime-**Me sonrió con esa linda sonrisa torcida.

-**Pues.. Mira… este…-**Estaba balbuceando cosas sin sentido, ya Bella agarra el valor para peguntarle sin tiene hijos que dependan de el-**Lo que quiero saber es que si tienes hijos con tu esposa-**Lo dije de golpe en su cara solo vi sorpresa debido a mi pregunta, pero después me arrepentí porque su mirada se volvió triste.

-**No Bella, con Tanya no tengo hijos… y no es porque no quiera tenerlos…. Es que ella es la que no quiere tener hijos dice que solo estropean la relación de pareja-**Su mirada es de suma tristeza yo solo podía maldecirme internamente por lo tonta que había sido.

-**Lo siento Edward no quería ni deseaba hacerte sentir mal, así que dejemos de lado mi momento de estupidez y salgamos-**Le tome de la mano para sacarlo lo antes posible… salimos del edificio al parecer ya se le había pasado el amargo momento porque esta sonriendo se veía feliz. Nos subimos a su Volvo y durante el camino ninguno de los dos abrió la boca para decir nada, pero no era necesario decirlo estábamos felices ambos en la compañía del otro, al silencio era cómodo a pesar de todo.

-**Listo hemos llegado-**Se volteo a verme para darme un casto besito. Yo solo solté una risita. El salió del auto y lo rodeo con rapidez para llegar a mi puerta y como todo un caballero me abría la puerta del Volvo además de ayudarme a bajar del mismo una vez fuera los dos preste atención en donde estábamos y me di cuenta que estábamos en el Starbucks en donde me había invitado por primera vez que a la vez estaba situado en el mismo bulevar donde nos conocimos en nos besamos por primera vez.

Me tomo de la mano para entrar en Starbucks y me dirigió a una mesa que estaba un poco alejada de las demás y al lado de un gran ventanal, al principio no reconocí la mesa pero después me di cuenta que era la misma que utilizamos cuando nos conocimos, me parecía que Edward quería que todo fuera perfecto como aquella vez en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron.

-**Como te abras dado cuenta estamos en el primer lugar en donde comenzamos nuestra "amistad", no deseo que lo tome a mal pensando que quiero poner todas la cosas a mi favor, pero no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de haberte dejado por alguien como Tanya, perdóname por ser un estúpido que no supo valorar todo el amor que me brindaste hace tres años-**Me estire lo sufriente para posar dos dedos en los labios de Edward para callarlo.

-**Shhh…. Ed por favor no digas nada mas, lo sucedido que se quede en el pasado… ahora debemos enfocarnos en vivir el presente y esperar que el destino nos lleve a nuestro futuro… Te amo y tú me amas eso es lo que importa, o por lo menos eso es lo que a mí me importa-**El también se estiro para darme un besito y, podía notar que estaba mas que feliz…

-**Gracias por darme esta oportunidad, ya verás que no volverá a decepcionarte te amo-** Esta vez se movió de lugar para sentarse a mi lado y así podernos besar como se debe… Estuvimos gran parte de la tarde ahí platicábamos de todo lo que habíamos vivido en estos tres largos años sin vernos, en ratos nos poníamos sumamente empalagosos, no recuerdo haber sido tan feliz en estos años separados, no había intentado nada con nadie, no niego que tuve varios pretendientes pero ninguno me había llamado la atención como el hombre de cabellos cobrizo que tendía delante mío.

-**Bells creo que ya se hizo algo tarde-**Era cierto me fije por el ventanal y me di cuenta que ya había oscurecido, definitivamente que el tiempo se pasa volando cuando más los disfrutas.

-**Si tienes razón será mejor que ya nos vayamos-**Me comencé a levantarme de la silla y como ya lo había mencionado Edward era todo un caballero porque me ayudo a pararme… el pago la cuenta dejando una muy buena propina mientas yo solo tomaba mi bolso y como lo había hecho cuando llegamos me volvió a tomar de la mano para guiarme a la salida. Llegamos al volvo en el transcurso ninguno de los volvió a abrir la boca para romper el silencio, yo estaba completamente nerviosa por lo que a continuación pasara, me sentía como si fuera mí primera vez,

-**Bella si no estás segura… Sabes que no te obligare absolutamente a nada-**Había llegado al edificio de mi departamento, el tena nuestras manos entrelazadas, al igual que nuestra mirada.

-**Edward estoy completamente segura…Pero si ya te has arrepentido se….-** Me callo con un beso asiendo que olvidara todo, incluso que estábamos aun es su auto.

-**De lo único que me arrepiento es de haberte dejado hace tres años,,, Pero te juro que te lo recompensare todos los días que tú me permitas estar en tu vida-** Esas simples palabras me derritieron completamente.

-**Te amo-**Me dijo antes de salir auto y ayudarme a salir de auto. El camino a mi departamento fue bastante rápido cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en mi habitación. El me abrazaba por detrás besando mi cuello.

-**Bella no tienes idea lo mucho que has hecho falta, te amo-**Me giro para que ambos quedáramos de frente,,, No lo pensó ni un minuto porque comenzó a reclamar mis labios en un beso… La necesidad fue apoderándose de nosotros porque en cuestión de minutos ambos estábamos solamente en ropa interior… No perdíamos tiempo para acariciarnos. Me alzo al estilo de novia para depositarme en la cama con suma delicadeza como si temiera romperme, el no tardo en posicionarse sobre mí, poniendo todo su peso sobre sus codos para que no lo sintiera, en ningún momento dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos como si tratáramos de descifrar todo lo que el estábamos sintiendo.

-**Aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte…-**Ahora fui yo quien lo callo con un beso

-**Edward, te amo y podría morir en tus brazos en este momento-**Nos volvimos sumergir en un beso apasionado… mientras yo recorría toda su majestuosa espalda, por instinto rodee mis piernas en su cintura, Géminos al mismo tiempo en cuanto nuestro sexos se rozaron a pesar de delicada tela que nos cubría… Edward llevo sus manos a mi espalda con la intención de desabrochar mi sostén razón por la cual arque mi espalda para darle mayor acceso y en cuestión de segundos se escucho un pequeño "blip" dejándome desnuda del torso para arriba lo único que nos impedía estar en plena desnudez, eran mis pantis y su bóxer en el cual era más que evidente erección. Edward estaba muy ocupado en el valle de mis pecho, dándoles una muy buena atención, mientas uno de mis pezones se encontraba en su boca dándole masaje con su lengua y pequeñas mordidas, el otro era atendido por su experta mano que amasaba y daba ligeros tirones a mi pezón que se encontraba duro como una canica-**Me encantan son más que perfectos, toda tu eres perfecta…perfecta para mí-** Levanto la cara para poder besarme como si su vida dependiera de ello,, sentía como una de sus manos se dirigía hacia el sur, llegando a mi monte de Venus, buscando la parte de mi anatomía que necesitaba con urgencia ser atendida, di un respingo cuando sentí como acariciaba mi botoncito, provocando que un nudo debajo de mi vientre que comenzaba a surgir ,sabía que no podía retrasarlo más, cuando el introdujo uno de esos dedos, sus deliciosos dedos largos y lo suficientemente anchos haciendo que me retorciera de placer

_-__**E**_**stas tan mojada… mmmm caliente y todo es por mí-**_Era incapaz de articular palabra alguna cuando en lugar de ser un dedo era dos._

_-_**Oh Edward ya no aguanto más…. me voy-**_Se me comenzaba a nublar la vista_

**-Si mi vida para mi, córrete!-**_No pude contener mas mi orgasmo, me vine sintiendo como tocaba el cielo con mis manos, y todo mi cuerpo se convulsionaba en el más exquisito placer que en mi vida había tenido-__**Es**_**to aun no termina, porque viene la mejor parte- **_Se levanto lo suficiente para sacar mis pantis, pero antes de que yo quedara completamente expuesta a él,, me la ingenie para que quitarse su bóxer de un tirón… ahora si estábamos completamente desnudos listos para amarnos… -__**Bells no tengo preservativos-**__Dijo muy angustiado seguramente por no traer con que protegernos._

_-__**Amor eso no es necesario tomo la píldora,, ahora por favor necesito sentirte dentro de mí una vez más-**__Le pedí la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca y no poder aun tenerlo como se debía. Poco a poco se fue introduciendo en mi, por lo cual me provoco un ligero malestar, debido a su visitante, a su enorme visitante. El se quedo quieto una vez que había entrado hasta el fondo esperando que me adaptara a el. El malestar fue pasando dejando a cambio una extraña pero muy placentera sensación, por lo cual comencé a moverme dándole a entender que el dolo había pasado, el lo entendió por lo cual comenzó con un lento vaivén de caderas, haciéndonos disfrutar de estar conectados de esa manera…_

_-__**Edward más rápido,,- **__Pedí entre una combinación de jadeos y gemidos…. Y como lo pedí Edward aumentara el ritmo haciendo que delirada de placer…. En cualquier momento llegaría a mi segundo orgasmo de la noche… y sabia que el también debido que las embestidas ser tonaron rápidas y furiosas…._

_-__**Edward /Bella-**__ambos gritamos cuando nos azoto el poderoso orgasmo… el se había derrumbado sobre mi haciéndome la mujer mas feliz… cuando los dos nos recuperamos el delicadamente salió de mi para acostarse a un lado, me acerco a el para darme un lindo beso en la frente, nos quemas en silencio._

_-__**¿Bella?-**__Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida en los brazos de este maravilloso hombre._

_-__**¿Qué sucede amor?-**__Le dije levantando mas a fuerzas que de ganas mi cara para verle._

_-__**Me tengo que ir-**__¿Por qué se tenía que ir después del maravilloso momento que había pasado juntos?-__**Pero por favor no me mires así, te juro que no desapareceré-**__Que no lo vea así cuando se que esta por irse-__**Te prometo que mañana nos volveremos a ver, Te amo-**__Me beso para que no pudiera contestar nada.. el beso se fue subiendo de tono y yo esta feliz porque el se quedaría un rato mas conmigo-__**Lo siento mi ángel, de en serio tengo que irme, no me gustaría que Tanya piense que la estoy engañando-**__Así que todo había sido otra vez mentira_

_-__**Entonces me engañaste cuando me dijiste que le habías pedido el divorcio a tu esposa-**__Le dije sumamente molesta.._

_-__**No amor no es lo que estas pensando-**__me tomo en sus manos mi rostro para que no me moviera y lo pudiera ver a los ojos-__**Si tengo que volver al lado de Tanya es para que no sospeche que la dueña de mi corazón siempre has sido tu,… no me gustaría que se pusiera roñosa al momento de pedirle nuevamente el divorcio al saber que tengo una relación contigo, no quiero que te involucre en nuestros problemas…. Te amo tanto que no deseo que te dañen ninguna de sus ofensas-**__Si tenía razón si su esposa se enteraba que teníamos una relación no le daría el divorcio y además lo podría demandar por adulterio.. si es mejor dejar las cosas así._

_ -__**No sabes lo mucho que te extrañare..-**__Deje un besito en sus labios antes de que se levantara de la cama para recoger su ropa y comenzar a vestirse de nuevo, yo solo lo observada_

_-__**Yo te extrañare más-**__Dijo volviendo a darme un tierno besito y después salir del cuarto en segundo escuche como alguien cerraba la puerta principal.. Nuevamente volvía a la realidad pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_….oOoOoOo_

_Seis meses pasaron y claro que seguía viendo a Edward por lo general nos veíamos en mi departamento debido a que auno no se divorciaba de su esposa, no sabía muy bien porque pero al parecer era ella la que se negaba a firmar los papeles que Edward le había entregado más de cinco veces y las mismas que ella los había roto o quemado enfrente del él.. porque cada vez que había pasado Edward llegaba furioso pero siempre encontraba la manera de mejorar su humor. _

_Ahora estaba en la empresa revisando unos escritos que tendríamos que publicar estaba tan concentrada en mi trabajo que prácticamente salgo corriendo en el momento en que mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo tome un una sonrisa tonta se poso en mi labios._

_-__**Hola Amor-**__Dijo el hombre de mis sueños al otro lado de la línea_

-**Hola-**

**-****_Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a comer, me han recomendado un muy buen restaurante de comida Italiana, pero esta ubicado el centro comercial que esta a las afueras de la ciudad-_**

_-_**Por supuesto, así aprovecho para hacer unas compras-**

**-****_Perfecto entonces en una hora pasó por ti al trabajo, me ando un enorme besote, te amo-_**

**_-_****Yo también te amo-**Nos despedimos así siempre que hablábamos por teléfono. Si anterior mente tendía una tonta sonrisa en mis labios ahora estaba completamente segura que esa sonrisa me hacía ver como una estúpida enamorada. El tiempo se me fue volando cuando me di cuenta solo faltaban diez minutos para que llegara Edward.

-**Bella ha llegado una invitación a nombre de la Editorial y va dirigida a la Editora en Jefe y esa eres tu-**Dijo Bree mi asistente personal y la cual era mi mejor amiga desde que había comenzado a trabajar aquí un año atrás.

-**Pues veamos de que trata-**Ella me entrego el sobre en donde se pudo observar que era de una gran calidad y costo debido a la gruesa hoja, cuando alce la vista Bree ya se había retirado

**_"La empresa Cullen's Corporation tiene el honor de invitar al Editor en Jefe de la Editorial Midnight Sun para el evento de gala que se llevara a cabo en el hotel Black's con motivo de nuestro octogésimo aniversario, tal evento será realizado el veinte de Junio del presente año, esperando contar con su puntual asistencia"_**

Veinte de Junio eso sería dentro de una semana… un momento ese día es el cumpleaños de Edward…. Y se lo festejaría en privado como debe ser y con mayor razón tenía que ir de compras tenía que sorprenderlo en la soledad de mi dormitorio aunque en público actuemos como dos extraños.

-**Bella Edward Cullen te está esperando-**Dijo Bree por intercomunicador.

-**Dile que pase-**Me levante del sillón como si fuera un resorte y corrí a la puerta que se abrí dejando que mi adonis entrara con un traje gris y una camisa perfectamente impecable, se veía completamente adorable con esa cabellera cobre totalmente alborotada.

-**Lista amor-**Pregunto después de darnos un apasionado beso de bienvenida.

-**Ahora si amor-**Ambos soltamos una risita

-**Entonces vayámonos-**Me tomo de la mano y nos condujo fuera… pero cuando llegamos al Lobby del edificio me soltó como si tuviera lepra eso me dolió en lo más profundo pero eso era lo mejor hasta que el no se divorciara yo era la amante… no me gustaba mucho ese término pero a quien le gustaría pero si por esa palabra tendría al hombre de mi vida a mi lado con gusto la gritaría a los cuatro vientos.

Ya en el centro comercial todo fue distinto parecíamos unos adolecentes locamente enamorados abrazados y besándonos en cada oportunidad que se nos presentara, comimos en un hermoso restaurante no era muy caro pero si muy cómodo como para estar con el dueño de tus pensamientos. Íbamos paseando por el centro comercial cuando de repente pasamos por una boutique en donde estaban exhibiendo hermosos vestidos de Gala, esto era perfecto porque Edward me ayudara a elegir el vestido perfecto para evento de la próxima semana.

-**Edward necesito comprar un vestido, te gustaría acompañarme-**Le susurre en el oído de manera muy provocativa,

-**Claro que si amor mío-**Me apego a el y busco mis labios con urgencia al parecer el tono de mi voz había funcionado para conseguir lo que deseaba.

-**EDWARD CULLEN MANSEN SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE ESTAS BESANDO A ESTA…. A ESTA ZORRA!-**Grito una voz que nunca en mi vida había escuchado pero al parecer Edward si porque inmediatamente se había puesto muy tenso y como en estado de shock. Ambos nos giramos para encarar a quien había roto nuestra burbuja de felicidad, enfrente de mi había una pequeña y menuda mujer de cabello negro corto que parecía apuntar a todos los lados posibles, me fijen en sus facciones y se parecía mucho a Edward sobretodo en los intensos ojos verdes.

-**Alice esto no es lo crees-**Dijo como disculpándose con ella y a estas alturas el prácticamente estaba a un metro de distancia de mi.

-**Entonces explícame porque estas besando a esta… a esta "mujer", cuando tu esposa embarazada piensa que estas en una junto muy importante!-**Su esposa estaba embarazada!... porque me había vuelto a mentir me había ilusionado…

-**Cuando pensabas decírmelo… eres un maldito bastardo que jugaste conmigo-**Voltee para encararlo y comenzar golpearlo en el pecho.

-**No trates de hacerte la victima maldita rompe hogares. Zorra… Puta-**Grito la tipa de nombre Alice la cual no paraba de insultarme.

-**No hables de lo que no sabes… gnomo-**Le grite a la enana esa.

-**A mi hermana no le gritas,-**Edward me tomo del brazo con demasiado fuerza debo agregar porque me lastimaba-** Isabella, si tienes razón jugué contigo porque necesitaba a alguien con pasar el rato alguien que me sacara de la rutina pero me doy cuenta que a la que nunca he dejado de amar es a Tanya… si mi ella esta embarazada y por eso soy muy feliz por ella, hoy te iba a dejar como lo hice hace tres años… tu nunca ha sido lo suficiente mujer para retenerme a tu lado y nunca lo serás.- **una ves que me dijo eso me soltó, prácticamente me aventó y por un momento estuve a punto de caer pero no por el acto sino por todas y cada unos de esas palabras

-**Con esto me demuestras que eres la peor mierda que pise en este mundo pero ten en cuenta que sabré como limpiar la suela de mi zapato, y si fui una idiota por caer dos veces con la misma piedra,….. Pero sabré como salir adelante hace tres años lo logre y volveré hacerlo… Te odio y maldigo el día que te conocí….-**El estaba en estado de shock no quería que se diera cuenta de lo destruida que estaba por dentro quizá por esa razón el estaba así.-**Y ahora soy yo la que te digo "****_Solo espero que nunca nos volvamos a ver de nuevo"_**_-_Repetí lo mismo que el me había dicho cuando me dejo hace tres años di la media vuelta y me fui caminando lo más rápido que mis torpes pies me lo permitieron.

Llegue a mi departamento, la verdad no tengo la misma idea de cómo fe que llegue pero lo primero que hice fue comenzar a llenar una maleta de ropa, definitivamente era el momento de comenzar mi vida en otro lado y Sídney era un buen comienzo extrañaba tanto la tierra que vio nacer a mi madre el ser que tanto me hacía falta en este momento.

-**Bree quiero informarte que me ha surgido un problema familiar y tengo que irme puedes arreglar todo en la oficina-**Solté en cuanto había escuchado que Bree atendió al otro lado de la línea.

-**Claro que si Bella, yo hare cargo de todo .. Espero que se resuelva pronto, cuídate-**Me dijo la única amiga que tenia en este lado del mundo.

-**Gracias Bree, definitivamente eres la mejor persona que he conocido aquí en Londres, nos vemos pronto-**Colgué sin esperar una respuesta, inmediatamente marque al aeropuerto para obtener el primer vuelo disponible, afortunadamente encontré uno que salía en media hora no desaproveche la oportunidad lo tome. Cuando estaba rumbo al aeropuerto marque a una inmobiliaria para que vendiera mi departamento no sin antes dar instrucciones de que embarcaran algunos muebles para Sídney.

Después de diez hora de un agotador viaje llegue a Sídney para comenzar algo de lo que quedaba de mi vida….

* * *

**Pov Edward**

Después del enfrentamiento de Alice con Bella me había costado una semana lograr que Alice guardara mi secreto ahora tenía que arreglar las cosas con mi Bella porque la amaba más que anda en esta vida y si dije todo lo que le dije fue para protegerla no quería que los demás integrantes de mi familia la insultaran como lo había hecho mi hermana yo se me tendría que sudar sangre para que ella me perdone y sobre todo que yo mismo me perdone porque en mi mente no borro la carita de tristeza que tenía mi ángel, me partió el alma decirle todas y cada una de esa palabras porque yo sabía que eso la desgarraría y aun así ella se mostro muy madura como si no le importara…

Estoy muy nervioso por la actitud que Bella tomaría cuando me viera… toque la puerta como unas cinco veces y cada vez mas fuerte pero no sirvió de nada porque no abría.

Abrí la puerta y ¿estaba abierta?... cuando esta quedo abierta me di cuenta que faltaban muchos de sus muebles.. y el pánico me invadió y si le había pasado algo mal,,, y la secuestraron… no eso no podía pasar-

-**Se puede saber porque está aquí adentro joven-**Dijo un hombre de edad media

**-Estoy buscando a la señorita Isabella Swan-**

-**Pues lamento infórmamele que la señorita Swan puso en venta este departamento,, creo que se mudo fuera del país, pero desconozco a donde-**Dije antes de que le preguntara.

-**Muchas gracias-**Salí de ahí inmediatamente con la tristeza embargándome mi Bella se había ido me había abandonado como yo lo había hecho… ahora me daba cuenta de lo mucho que ella había sufrido…

* * *

**Si se dieron cuenta al principio no puse que la Historia es Mia,,, porque en esta ocasión es mia a medias si yo la escribi pero quien me dio tan maravillosa idea fue vanesa pinilla ella fue la creadora .. yo solo trasmiti una parte de lo que ella me dio...**

**vanesa pinilla Te agradesco por compartir conmigo algo tan importante porque seguramente si tu idea no hubiera continuado esta historia...espero no haberte desfraudado... y como tu y yo sabemos esto aun no termina... Tambien te debo una disculpa porque te dije que actualizaria un dia y no lo hice...**

**Tambien agradesco a todas las lectoras que me han leido y sobretodo a las que se han dejado un poco te tiempo para dejarme review, alerts y favs ... **

**De esta historia solo queda el epilogo...**

**Besos Lady Zukara Cullen Grey**


End file.
